


A Significant Improvement

by bitchinachinashop



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode s02e05 Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinachinashop/pseuds/bitchinachinashop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur is suddenly King, how will he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Significant Improvement

Merlin was the only person Arthur ever let see him cry. Even on the day that Uther died- the man who had survived countless battles and magical attacks, cut down by a fever- the prince, now king, had managed to keep a stoic face in front of the entire court.

But once he reached his private chambers to find Merlin with a goblet of wine, a plate of food, and a sympathetic expression, Arthur fell apart. Tears began streaming down his face as soon as he closed the door, and his servant came to him at once, guiding him gently to the bed and then folding him into his arms. Arthur snuffled shamelessly into the other man’s shirt while a gentle hand stroked his hair.

“It’s alright, Arthur, I know,” Merlin murmured over and over. “I’m here.”

Finally he had no more tears to shed and simply lay exhausted in his lover’s arms, staring up at the canopy of the bed. Into the quiet he gave voice to the fear that had been playing an endless loop underneath the grief and emptiness.

“I don’t know if I can do it, Merlin,” he said bleakly.

“Of course you can,” his servant chided him gently. “You’ve been preparing for this your whole life.” He leaned over and kissed his King’s forehead.

“But it wasn’t supposed to be so soon! There’s so much I haven’t learned yet!”

“Then we’ll just have to learn as we go,” Merlin told him firmly.

“We?” Arthur propped himself up on his elbow, looking at him with a strange expression.

“Of course. You don’t think I’m going to let you run this kingdom into the ground all by yourself, do you?” he teased. “Of course, we may have to talk about a raise. Or a promotion. Do you think Camelot is ready for a Court Sorceror?”

“I think we might want to give them some time on that. I can’t afford to lose any of my father’s Councillors to heart attacks just yet. Besides, I think I have a post that would fit you better.”

“Oh?” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur sat up and faced him, suddenly completely serious. “How does Royal Consort sound?” he asked, taking both of his lovers’ hands in his own.

“Oh, Arthur,” his servant looked stunned, his own eyes suddenly watering. “Are you sure?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been,” the King affirmed. “If I’m going to rule this kingdom, I want it to be with you by my side, not skulking in the shadows.”

Merlin reached a hand out to cup Arthur’s jaw, seeing in his open, determined expression the King he’d always known he would be. He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, putting all his years of devotion into one simple action. Then he rocked back on his heels, abruptly amused. “And you don’t think this will give your father’s Councillors a heart attack?”

“Merlin, my father married a troll. I think even those blind old fools will agree you’re a significant improvement.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna, always.


End file.
